cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Twitter Thank You for Over 18,888 Followers Promo
|image1=(Display) Twitter Thank You for Over 18,888 Followers Promo.jpg |caption1= 's |start=07/10/2018 |end=07/18/2018 |gachas= * Dios de la Muerte * King of Universe & Balaustine Remix * Pop'n Wonder * Curse of DAHLIA Remix |ongoing_event=Midnight Witches |previous_promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Pre-Promo 2 |next_promotion=CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Promo 1 }} ---- Hello, This is CocoPPa Play Manaagement Team. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play! CocoPPaPlay has hit 18,888 followers on twitter! We prepared a campaign to express our appreciation♪ ※Note: CocoPPa Play typed "CocoPPaPlay" instead of "CocoPPa Play" Promotion Period 07/10/2018 to 07/18/2018 JST ---- Twitter Show posting contest♪ During the campaign, please add a tag and post a Show on Twitter ♪ The theme of the show is "Dark Phantasm"! We will chose 5 fashionable shows on the theme and introduce them by retweeting ♪ These 5 winners will received a 10 Play Premium Gacha Ticket ❤ To participate in the contest, please share it on Twitter from the show album! ↓Campaign details are below↓ 【Posting Period】 7/10 15:00 - 7/15 15:00 (JST) 【How to post】 ①Tap the show album icon from my show! ②Let's register show you want to post on Twitter in the show album! ③After you registering, let's share by the Twitter icon blow the show! ④Please add #cocoppaplaycp when you share! ※Note: there are multiple errors in "how to post" please do not correct them. Possible meaning: #2 Let's register the show you want to post on Twitter through the show album! #3 After you register, let's share it by taping the Twitter icon below the show! 【Reward】 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket x1 【Dairy Quest Reward】 During the campaign, day request "Share to Twitter" reward is powered up to smile point x 3000. Moreover, even if from share album share, your request can be cleared♪ ※Note: Please do not correct any errors in "dairy quest reward" Possible Error: CocoPPa Play misspelled "daily" as "dairy". Also, "day" could also mean "daily". You can clear the quest from profile or the show album twitter share. ※As usual, you can clear requests even if it is from profile screen share. ※Winners will receive the DM from CocoPPa Play official account on Twitter after the winner announcement. The reward will be deposited to the winner's Present Box within 3 days after she/he replies to our DM. ※Please be reminded that we are unable to answer the questions about the criterion for selection. ※Please note that any tweet without specific tag or with incorrect tag is not acceptable even if it meets the requirements of this promo. Gacha 10Play extra power up♪ ①During the campaign, there become three extras when you play 10play objective Gacha! ②Within the bonus, premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 10play premium Gacha Ticket release rate will be up to 2.5 times larger than in the past♪ Smile point amount when you can get for 10play bonus will be up too!❤ ※The specification of Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 10play Premium Gacha ticket release rate up, and Smile point amount up are remained after the campaign finishes. ④Moreover! During the campaign period, objective Gacha 10play bonus item will be added VIP Gacha ticket ♪ ④Furthermore! VIP Gacha ticket will be added to the 10 play bonus item of the target Gacha during the campaign period! 【Target Gacha】 Four Premium Gachas released during the period(7/10 15:00 - 7/18 14:59 JST). ※Only for gacha released at 7/16 15:00 (JST), the specification of the campaign will remain until 7/19 15:00(JST) on end of gacha. ※ For objective Gacha 3bonus logo will be attached. Let's deliver together campaign ♪ Join the delivery event Midnight Witches, and GET gorgeous reward by achieving the specified number of total deliveries in cooperation with all other participants! 1st half of the quest ■During: 07/14 15:00 ~07/18 15:00 JST ■Total number of deliveries: 6,500,000 ■Reward: The Great Mr. Robot x1 2nd half of the quest ■During: 07/14 15:00 ~07/18 15:00 JST ■Total number of deliveries: 7,000,000 ■Reward: 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x3 Let's all cooperate and get reward! ※Note: CocoPPa Play mistypes the duration for 1st half. It should be 07/10 ~ 07/14. ※Rewards will be transferred to the present box within two days after the end of each period. ※Note: The number of total deliveries in 2nd half is NOT added tot hat of total delivers in 1st half. The number of total deliveries is accumulated IN EACH DURATION. ※The intermediate results of each duration will be posted on CocoPPa Play official Twitter. We will post it after 7/12 15:00 JST for the 1st half and 7/16 15:00 JST for the 2nd half. ※Eligible Users 1st half of the quest: those who reach 「100,000pt」 AS INDIVIDUAL in delivering 2nd half of the quest: those who reach 「100,000pt」 AS INDIVIDUAL in delivering (Twitter) Twitter Thank You for Over 18,888 Followers Promo - 1st Half.jpg|Twitter Thank You for Over 18,888 Followers Promo 1st Half Post (Twitter) Twitter Thank You for Over 18,888 Followers Promo - 2nd Half.jpg|Twitter Thank You for Over 18,888 Followers Promo 2nd Half Post Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ Category:Promotions Category:Events Category:2018 Category:2018 Promotion